Play Mate for a Fox
by Majestickfire9
Summary: What if they were different, perhaps just controlled by a much more sinister being. But I doubt that, maybe it's just my mind making things up, I bet these animatronics enjoy what they do the night-shift guards. Horrid fiends. At least that's what I thought until I had to fix one to get myself out of a fix myself.
1. Chapter 1

What if, I was wrong. No that's crazy, just because I think I heard one of those demonic machinces talk doesnt mean anything, I'm probably just going crazy, maybe it's just my mind making a hopeful scenario out of a situation I know is hopeless. I sigh and shake my head before checking the cameras for what seemed like the millionth time that night, getting out of the odd thoughts in my mind. I panicked when I saw the curtains open to Pirate Cove open and vacant. I darted out of my office chair and slammed the door button causing it to close, I look to the right spotting the devil as I call it normally; Freddy. I closed the other door and whimpered. "Why?" I muttered softly to myself and shuddered hearing the familiar banging on the large steel door to my left, the sound of a metal scratching against metal or to be more specific a hook moving across the thick steel door.

I paused, realizing that sound was new. I panicked thinking maybe they learned how to open the doors or the fact they could possibly break through the window. I jumped out of my seat at the thought and quickly hid under the desk in front of me, curling up into a fetal position on the floor and letting out a sob, softly at first but it soon turned into slightly louder ones and then I found myself bawling into my work coat. I hated my job and my life was probably going to die in this fucking hell hole of an entertainment facility. After calming down I took a peek over the desk and glanced at the window to my right where not surprisingly enough the all too familiar sight of the animatronic duck, Chicka was standing and peering back at me.

Her eyes seemed sad for some reason, I frowned and whimpered. "P-please g-g-go away, just dont hurt me." I muttered but I kept my eyes on the figure, I was surprised when I saw her blink and her eyes lights dim before she left. But the feeling of relief and confusion left when the power went down. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath realizing I had both doors closed and had left the camera moniter on in the seat. "I'm so dead, they'll kill me." I started silently crying when I heard the doors open and the moniters static out. Five nights at Freddy's I mused in my head.

I heard foot steps and the sound of music and just curled up tighter, hoping my black hair could hide me at least a little. It stopped abrutly when I heard more footsteps coming down the halls. Foxy, Foxy was coming to kill me now. I silently pray for at least a quick death and sobbed softly into my knees, my hair matted slightly from stress and from my movements, it covered my face and was sticking to it on some parts. I heard more foot steps and wondered what other hellish being would be coming to kill me now.

I froze and whimpered feeling cool metal touch my cheek through my hair and heard what seemed to be a mechanical sounding gasp. I glanced at what was touching my cheek and found it to be a hook, I scooted myself away slightly and felt fresh tears running down my cheek. The hook moved with me and I felt it wipe away a few tears the best it could. I grew confused and even more scared, their messing with me, their probably just getting me relaxed before killing me or something. I whimpered again and looked away slightly, feeling the hook move away before it tucked my hair behind my ear. "W-why? W-why are you..." I trailed off slowly turning to look at the fox and letting him see my currently red face, and puffy eyes, some tears still falling from them.

He smiles trying to come off as comforting and seems to clear his throat. "N-no one likes to play with us any more,  
your the first to be this calm and the first one Freddy hasnt noticed was replaced so I-I dont have to kill you yet." I shrink away at the last words and glance between Foxy and the floor, I stayed quiet and heard him leave. Just then, the bell for six am resounded through out the building and I collapsed against floor, releif flooding through me. 


	2. Chapter 2

(4th Night. 3 am. ) Once again I had both doors closed, my breathing erratic as a large brown animatronic bear seeemed to glare at me through the window on the right side of my office. Then the familair sound of metal feet running down the same hall. I heard a loud banging sound and the clatter of metal, the bear gone from the window and the sound of Foxy's banging not there for once. I was surprised for two reasons. The bear's usually on the left, and why was he at the window instead of the door.

I heard a whimper and the slight grinding of rusted gears. I froze, were those the doors or something... New. "Dear god..." I paled at the thought and quickly shook my head before checking the cameras. "N-now dont go scaring yourself Angee." I muttered to myself and quickly do a double take on Freedy's stage, the three animatronics were there, and unfamiliar sight with it being almost 4 am now.

I checked Pirate Cove only to find the curtains open, I checked the halls by the doors but didnt see any sight of Foxy. "Hm. M-maybe someone took him..." I shrugged slightly releived one of them was gone, at least one that wouldnt be noticed. I checked the cameras in front of the doors just in case but found nothing there so opened them both. The sound of clattering metal hitting the floor and I looked over at the right door seeing Foxy had fallen against the floor, my face turned into one of surprise and fear. I hesitantly took my eyes off of him and looked at the cameras, the three on the stage were all looking into the camera.

I shuddered and looked away to leer back at Foxy, the sight of an unmoving animatronic fox looking back at me.  
His eyes were dimming and a small set of sparks occasionally left him. The boss is gonna kill me if he finds one of the stupid robots destroyed. I glanced at the cameras and growled quietly to myself. I dragged Foxy into the room and closed the doors cursing silently under my breath when I cut my finger on one of the rusted metal plates on the damned thing and gently kicked him. I shook my head while looking around the office and found a tool kit.

I glanced at Foxy and the tool kit before sighing and dragging it over. I grunted softly with effort of lifting the heavy metal box but managed to get it over next to Foxy. His lights were completely out and I relaxed only slightly, I opened the tool kit and took out a pair of pliers. I must have spent what seemed like and hour and a half putting wires back together, tightening bolts, replacing screws, and cleaning Foxy. I wiped the sweat off my brow at the tedious task and groaned, the minute I finish him off the power goes out. Just then I remembered where I was and whimpered finding myself hiding behind the animatronic fox. The sound of all too familar music going off.

A few seconds after the sound of the 6 am bell ringing. I praticallly whooped when the power came back on, and I looked around excitedly. Not finding an animatronic in sight besides the one I was hiding behind. "Oh yeah." I had to take him back to Pirate Cove before the boss comes in for the day. With a small grunt I lifted the fox up off of me and dragged him down the hall and towards Pirate Cove. Once there my breathing was labored and some sweat had formed on my being. "Why are you so fucking heavy, your pratically hollow on the inside and your skeletons weighs nothing!" I hissed out as more of a question to myself than Foxy really. When I put him back on the stand though, I got a reply. "I'm not to sure myself but thank you." I squeaked out of fear and darted out of the room and soon out of the building, meeting up with the boss on the way. 


	3. Chapter 3

(5th Night 11:45pm. (Hopefully my last night.)  
"Hopefully I'll get better pay for coming in early this time." I huff. After seeing the amount I'd get paid after this I had nearly wanted to punch the manager in the face. "My day job payed better than this crummy place." I hissed softly under my breath but made my way towards my office for what was hopefully the last time and not in the sense of death by haunted animatronics. I paled slightly and chuckled softly. "Damn it why does reality seem so nice all of a sudden."

I took a glance into Pirate Cove only to see one of the last employee's opening up the curtains and taking out the old "Out of Order" sign and attaching it to the machinery behing Foxy. Once my eyes met Foxy's though, I found he was staring back. I gulped and glanced at the worker with pleading eyes, he didnt seem to notice and walked out of the room, giving Foxy a pat on the shoulder before hand. I sighed and looked at Foxy again, finding him still watching me. "Your welcome you know." I couldnt believe I was trying to strike up a conversation with a fox of all things, no a pirate fox to be more specific. I groaned internally.

I heard the slight hum of electricity before it stopped and Foxy finally turned to look at me, he was stuck by his feet to the stage. I watched a few sparks fly from the machines behind him and something that sounded like a microphone or speaker being turned on. I huffed and leaned against the wall by the doorway watching. "A-a-aye me matey. Very- -indeed." Some of the audio cut out and glitched, I tensed slightly wondering if this was normal or not. "W-we-welcome to P-Pirate Cove, wa-wat-watch your step around here lass or-or I- you'll fi-find yourself walking th-the plank." I glanced at the clock and then back at Foxy. "N-no. Now t-t-time to wake up Foxy."

I grew panicked slightly and saw a large plethora of sparks fly from the machinery before I heard it shutting down.  
"Dammit that was supposed to be my new entrance." I heard Foxy say and tensed immensly when I heard the clock strike 12:00, signalling my nightshift had begun. I scrambled out of the room and down the hall, pratically jumping into my chair, I closed both doors immedeatly and checked the cameras before re-opening them.

Curisoty got the better of me and I checked Pirate Cove, I saw Foxy looking into the camera. Instead of a menacing grin on his face there was a somewhat pleased smile. I managed to crack a small smile at this and squeaked hearing a tap at the window on my right. I closed the door over there and flashed the light over there seeing Chika at the door. "Dammit why do you all come when I just start having fun." I hissed to duck and hearing the movement of rusted metal on my left I closed the door there to, not bothering to turn on the light because I already knew Bonnie would be the one waiting there most likely.

It stayed like that until I heard them leave. I sighed and opened both doors waiting to hear them or see them coming down the hall. I checked the cameras and each time I checked Pirate Cove though I found myself smiling softly when I saw Foxy there, that was until I saw him getting off his stage and grin into the camera. I took a look down the halls and when I looked back at the cameras he was gone, I heard two pairs of footsteps down both of the halls and paled visibly. I tried the reach for the door button on my left but found myself soon pinned to the right door button by a rather angry bear animatronic. I gasped for air and found myself being choked by Freddy's hand or paw, whichever fits. I whimpered now trying to hold in as much of my breath as I could at a time, the pounding of fist on the right door. I growled under my breath and kicked out at Freddy, effectively making him let go and me fall out of my chair and trip him. I quickly opened the door and found myself being carried off by Foxy.

He put me on his stage and I found myself gasping for breath, trying to regain it. I was getting light headed and looked up at Foxy. I saw him smiling back and eventually I passed out in the cove. The clock had read 2:50.  
(Cliff hanger just for you~ ) 


	4. Chapter 4

(( Oh god the amount of love in the reviews sections. ;3; *Hugs to all of you* ))  
_

I woke up after what seemed like hours and shook my head to wake myself up a bit more. I glanced around in the darkness and spotted a clock on one of the nearby walls it read 5:23 am. I growled softly to myself and looked around once more, looking to my right I tensed seeing the bright light of one of Foxy's eyes meeting mine. "Oh... M-mind telling me what happened and wh-why I'm in your arms right now?..." I sent him a rather uneasy and uncomfortable smile, I shifted in his grasp, a small whimper of pain left me when I felt his metal hook slightly sink into my side.

"F-F-Freddy nearly g-got you lass, ye c-could've been stuffed." I heard his voice glitch and tilted my head.

I though I fixed that, I shook it off guessing it was in their programming or something and winced once again.  
"O-okay but mind getting yo-your hook out of my side Foxy?" I huffed slightly and tried to move away from the offending peice of metal only to hear a small ripping noise. I huffed again and crossed my arms waiting for him to let me go.

I watched him nod and felt him plop me onto the ground. "Ow, hey what'd you do that for?!" I hissed at him and rubbed my side as well as my now hurting backside.

"S-so-sorry lass.." I heard him trail off and tilted my head once again. "Shhh-hhh. B-b-be very quiet, someone's c-c-coming."

I whimpered and nodded, shuffling behind Foxy and curled myself up into a ball, listening for any noise. I tensed,  
hearing a rather glitchy growl and heavy metal footsteps against the buildings cheap tile. I didnt want to be caught by anyone of the others again and reluctanly got up and hugged onto Foxy's back, in case I needed a quick escape I reasurred myself. I ended up nodding to myself continuosly and froze when I heard one of the animatronics enter the room.

The air was tense but soon enough I heard which ever one was here leave and found myself nuzzling Foxy's ear.  
A rather innocent and child-like look of fear on my face. I squeaked softly when I saw his turn to look at me and smile. I dont know why but I found myself blushing and slowly got off of him. "S-sorry Foxy..."

"Do-dont worry yourself l-lass, it be alright..." He turned to look at me and I saw him smile widely. "Ye be coming t-t-tomorrow night, r-r-r-right?"

I visibly paled and whimpered. "I-I think I'd rather quit, m-maybe I could visit during the day if your er... Friends dont decide to try and kill me."

"Th-th-their-... F-freddy's n-no friend o' mine lass..." He growled softly and I watched him stand up, getting into position before I heard the 6:00 bell ring.

"See you later then... I guess." I grew extremely nervous and looked around past the curtains before walking out of the building. 


	5. Chapter 5

(( Sorry I havent updated in such a long time, I've been really busy and working on painting commisions for the school I go to. ( I'll probably update my profile soon stating the prices incase you guys get interested at some point.))  
_

As I was getting out I nocited Freddy's heated glare and shuddered before a sudden idea. "The damn bear needs to learn to look in the restroom better if the bastard wans to catch me." I lied and hoped that it would trick him into looking around there instead of Foxy's place. If of course I had to hide again. Oh wait, I'm possibly quiting today or tomorrow.

Once finally out of the building I relaxed slightly and walked toards my car which was parked out front. "Finally, got all the nights I need to do in and now I can quit, I think being a costomer would actually be a bit funnier. Getting to tease Freddy and hanging out with Foxy, Bonnie and Chica didnt do much so I might get to know them a little more." Once I realized what I was doing I chuckled softly to myself. "And I'm back to talking to myself again".

I opened up the car door before glancing back at the building, getting into my car I shuffled around with the key chain breifly before finding the key again and starting the car. I shut my door and eventually drove off.

After I got home I curled up on the couch and huffed. "Dammit, I'm supposed to wake up at this time not go to sleep at this time... Oh wait! I have some ice-cream in the fridge I get to treat myself with". I pratically purred and got up off the couch before walking over the fridge,  
humming to myself with a large grin on my face.

"Gotta fix my sleeping schedual somehow so why not with sugar... Or... I could visit Foxy, and possibly tease Freddy." My grin grew devilish before it quickly diminished. "It opens at 8:00 to make sure any night guard that have died get cleaned up after 6 so... Back to getting ice-cream and playing video games... If I can find the controllers in the endless void known as my couch cushions."

Once I got a bowl ready and full of cookie dough ice-cream I jogged over to the couch and dug through it eventually picking up an Xbox 360 controller. "Time to defeat Plantera, the bitch is going down today." I grinned turning it on and getting onto the game Terraria.

After a few hours of playing the music from the game finally got to me and started to make me sleepy, I looked at the clock and squeaked remembering my previos plans. "Dammit nearly forgot,  
gotta get there before the brunck and lunch rush." Why's there still a brunch even around anymore anyways. I thought to myself.

I rushed off the couch and ended up scrammbling around the house before actually redressing myself. I jogged out of the house once done and then towards the car, smirking to myself mentally.

(Time Skip cause I'm a lazy bastard. )

I opened up the all too familiar doors to the pizzeria and immideatly looked over at Freddy with a smug grin on my face. I walked over to the stage before looking around and making sure no one could hear my from here. "Hey Freddy fuckboy, how've ya doing since last night?" I grinned devilishly and moved away before he could do anything and pratically skipping towards Pirate Cove. 


	6. Chapter 6

(( ) Is the website I'm usually on and I wrote this about two weeks ago but wasnt able to upload it due to my internet being shut-off. Sorry though for the long wait. ^^ ) I have about three more chapters to update to. ))  
_

I paused for a second and stopped my elated skipping in the hall before blushing profusely in embarrasment.

"I look like a deranged kid doing this in public" I muttered to myself before straightening myself up and walking normally to pirates cove. I looked around before entering pirate's cove and smiled a bit looking at Foxy. "Told you I'd come here" I chuckled softly getting up on his stage and sitting down next to him. "How're you doing buddy?"

"I-I-I th-thought ye wouldnt come but I'm glad your here now lass, other than that good, how about ye?" I saw a metal plate or two shift into something that somewhat resembled a smile, the action causing me only causing me to smile more.

"I'm good, my house is still a bit of a wreck though." I chuckled softly and looked around still curios about the small secluded area. I looked at the stage behind Foxy and tilted my head a bit. "Huh. I never really got to get a good look at your place until now... No offense but it seems kind of.."

"Abandoned?" He finished for me.

I nodded a bit. "Yeah, what ever happened to this place anyways?" I heard shifting metal and a slightly; but not well hidden; robotic whimper come from him.

"J-just rusted a bit over time lass." He paused for a moment thinking. "Besides the only reason for that is because I seemed to work so well." He lied.

My eyes narrowed slightly but I nodded, not willing to question him on it properly for now. I looked around more before standing up, a small smile lit up on my face before I nudged Foxy gently with an elbow. "Close your eyes for a second or turn them off..." I paused. "Or just do whatever you do to see to it that you cant see me."

"Why?" He tilted his head and looked up at me from him sitting poition.

"Cause I wanna hide, so hush up and close them." I stuck my tounge out at him playfully and nudged him again.

He sighed but did so. Me watching the lights in his eyes go off.

I looked behind me to see a rather large boat that was built half-way through the wall as part of the stage and quietly walked over to it before getting in. "Okay you can try and find me now" I pratically purred and ducked down hopefully out of sight. I listened to metal shifting a few feet away and heard metal joints creaking slightly when he got up.

"Garr f-fine." He playfully growled, rolling his eyes at the the rather obvious hiding place considering it was practically the only one I could get to without his help. He peeked in and very gently poked me with his metalic muzzle.

I chuckled softly and looked up at him, one of my hands going to his muzzle before running over it lightly, jerking back slightly when sharp metal pricked a couple of my fingers. "Do you know where the supply closet is by chance? I think I might actually want to work on you a bit more if you dont mind."

He grew nervous slightly at the prospect of going out while the place was open but it was easily overcome at the budding excitement of possibly being able to work like normal again, or at least look like it.

"I can give you a couple upgrades if there's enough supplies." I grinned hoping to win him over.

His tail twitched before slightly wagging a bit. "Arr o-okay, I'll show you where it t'is." He looked around before stepping off his stage and looking around a bit.

"Okay but with my job kind of gone I think I might have to ask the bo- I mean manager, you wanna stay in here while I do that or kill two birds with one stone and come with me so I dont have to come and get you?" I held a light teasing tone in my voice and chuckled a bit.

He stiffened slightly before mualing over it and nodding. "A-a-aye" Is all he said before stepping towards the hall way hesitating slightly.

I smiled a bit more and hopped off stage before giving his arm a slight hug. "Good. I may have been the night gaurd but that doesnt mean I know the place. Afterall it's a mirical there was even a tool box in my- I mean in the office. Man it's gonna take a while getting used to not being here on the job." I shuddered slightly before letting go of Foxy's arm and instead holding onto his hand and leading him down the halls.

A multitude of both kids and adults were gasping softly at the sight of what seemed to be a new animatronic, at least to them. Some were of ecxitment while others were of wonder in how something that looked so ragged could still be standing let alone walking on two feet.

I smiled softly hearing many good words being passed around the building about Foxy, I noticed his ears perk up and his tail start wagging slightly as we kept walking.

He lightly tugged my arm and motioned to the managers office doors next to him. "N-nearly missed it lass."

"Oh cool mom he's a pirate!" I heard a little kid yell out nearby when Foxy spoke and chuckled softly.

"Even when your at your worst kids love you, come on, lets see if I can get permission to patch you up." I smiled a bit and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard a slightly gruff voice inside the room say.

I hesitated, thinking for a second before coming inside, dragging a happy Foxy into the room. "Okay first off, can I continue reparing Foxy and secondly..." I paused. (For dramitic effect. ) "Mind if I ask for a proposition of some kind, I kind of liked working here but not when the robots start glitching a bit..."

"I may be interested, what's in it for me?" He leaned over his desk, slightly drumming his fingers on it.

"Well night gaurd's obviously not that appealing but having someone that actually like repairing things, or animatronics in this case with a good AI level like this one here, seems pretty good, especially since I already have enough money to hold my house up pretty well I would'nt mind buying things for the resteruant with the money you'll be paying me, besides I always have a few spare hundred or so. I could also buy material to repair these guys and upgrage them and keep quiet about the 'incidents'."

I watched him mual it over before he nodded. "It's a deal, and since your pretty much working here again might as well make yourself more at home, your just lucky I dont have to do much paper work for letting you do this." He grumbled a bit before waving me and Foxy off.  



	7. Chapter 7

(( Hope you guys liked the somewhat longer chapter last time, I'll try to do it again but just know that I'm doing this at 2:33 am and that school's starting back up again since winter break is sadly over. Hope you also liked the sudden cliff hanger. ;P ))  
_

I grinned, getting excited at the though of being able to work with all the animatronics. I dragged Foxy out of the room a closed the door behind me before practically squealing and hugging Foxy.

"C-ca-calm d-down lass, dont want ye frying a curcit over me." Foxy grinned and chuckled, the small laugh gitching slightly. "More importantly I dont want ye frying one of mine" He teased before shaking me off.

I laughed a bit and jogged a bit on the spot before calming myself and giving him another hug, this one though a lot calmer. "Yeah, yeah I know you overgrown pup. Now come on, lets get you fixed." I grinned before pausing. "Actually, lead the way, you still need to show me around."

Foxy's tail wagged as he pratically dragged me away, his step faulting a bit when he got to the main room and his tail twitching a bit before starting to wag again and walking normally.

Once again the whispering started but a bit more loud and joyus since we weren't exactly crammed in the hallway any more and people were getting a good look at him.

I heard a small pause in everything when the animatronics on stage lulled a bit in their music playing, I looked over only to see almost evey eye on me and Foxy, including the other animatronics. I squeaked softly at being pulled out of my small revoriee of slight anxiety and looked down, seeing a young boy tugging at my sleeve. I gently tugged on Foxy's arm and motioned for him to follow my lead.

I crouched down slightly and smiled softly. "I bet your wondering who this arent you?"

The boy nodded and beamed a smile at the now crouching Foxy. "Y-yeah, I was wondering, is he really a pirate?"

Foxy grinned. "A-aye, one of the best of em' in the seven seas mate'y. Name's F-Foxy."

The boy just chuckled softly before running over to his mom and telling her about the still seemingly new animatronic.

I got up from my position along with Foxy before being tugged away again by the mighty pirate himself. I was lead into a rather large room with all kinds of supplies and looked around for a bit before seeing a large table. I lead him over to it. "Okay, I dont know if you feel pain or not but if you do I think you'd much rather be offlined for the moment, I'll reboot you when I'm done if that's okay with you."

"Aye, tis okay lass, I'd rather not glitch either while your working." He got the message of me leading him to the table and got onto it before rolling onto his back and shutting himself down.

I hummed happily as I picked out the appropraite tools for the hours of work I was about to do. "Hmmm... Blow-torch, tweezers, wire cutters, bolts, nuts, wrench, flat head and philips screwdriver... A few other things and all set! To work!" I grinned triumphantly before igniting the blow-torch and putting a mask on.

(Time skip because I dont feel/dont know how to make mechanics sound interesting (and/or not confusing to people.)

I was smiling brightly besides the sweat matting my body and my slightly tired apperance. "Well nice to know I got my work cut out for me." I chuckled sofly before sending a small electrical shock through Foxy's system, essitially rebooting him with how he was built. "Wake up."

A small gasp of what seemed to be pain torn through the room and Foxy growled softly. "Arr! Dont wake me up like that lass!"

"My bad, didnt know how else to wake you up. Soooo... feeling any better?" I chuckled softly looking him over.

"Aye. Wha'dya do to me lass?"

"Well I replaced the majority of your suit, fixed your endoskeleton, replaced and washed the fur on you, shined up your hook, filed your teeth down just a bit cause that might be a hazard at some point if I didnt fix all the glitches. Fixed up and improved your programming, gave you a few upgrades when it comes to your speech and your looks, which congrats by the way on the new tail and tounge, you also got small claws now and a type of security programming in you so you could probably protect the place if a burglar or something comes in, and fixed and oiled up all your joints." I grinned at him, deciding the sit next to him and lightly prodded his side playfully.

He looked at each one of the new features as I was listing them off with a slowly growing grin and when I was finished he paused for a few seconds to think about all that had occured in his sleep.

"You like it?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

Once he heard that I quickly found myself being tackle hugged to the floor by an incredibly happy and ecxited Foxy. I laughed a bit and hugged him back, nuzzling into the now soft and warm fur on him. "You also have a heater in you so I dont have to deal with cold metal and fur when I hug you." I teased.

"Thank ye s-so much, I-I didnt think ye'd do all that fer me on your own lass." He nuzzled into my neck slightly and his tail wagged and twitched ecxitedly behind him

"Of course I would, your my friend Foxy and your totally worth all the effort, who or whatever got you into your last position kind of needs to take shovel to the back of the head once or twice for leaving you like that. You didnt deserve to rot away in that room like you were doing." I nuzzled him back slightly. "Now hurry up and get off me you still weigh a little under a ton." I huffed but chuckled slightly.

He got off and helped me up before rolling the fake but rather realistic looking tounge on the roof of his mouth, trying to get a feel for it but was sooned enough dragged away by me.

"Come on, I wanna show you off a bit while the place is still opened, and dont worry about glitching, the only ones I wasnt able to fix were a couple of the speech and nightly roaming mode ones so you cant hurt a fly during the day unless you really wanted to." I opened the door and dragged the now newer looking Foxy behind me, the animatronic band on the stage pausing for nearly a full second before continuing. Gazes were shifted to us and excited gasp from little kids all around were heard.

I walked with him to a table and pulled out a chair for him and got myself my own chair before sitting down in front of him. "I swear if you were actually human I think this might look more like a date than anything else since your nice and fixed up properly now" I chuckled softly and looked around before flaging down a waiter.

He was about to say something but was quickly shutup by the small group of kids tugging at his arms and occasionly his tail, he glanced down before glancing up at the three of his former friends on the stage; all of which were starting and glancing at him; before looking down at the kids surrounding him. "What brings ye over to ole' Foxy me matey?" He smirked a bit and his tail wagged behind him happily.

"U-uh j-just wanted to say hi, and my mom's wondering when your show starts, if you have one." One of them ask.

His ears twitch and swivel back for a second before perking up. "I dont yet lass but it be coming soon since my second mate is helping me set it up, she be just across from me." He motioned towards me which of course was ordering pizza.

"Why does it have to be a girl?" One of the slightly more snobbish children ask.

"Why does what have to be a girl?" He huffed slightly and one of his ears twitch.

"Your second mate, how come it's not a guy?" The kid huffs in return and crosses his/her arms.

"Because I dont be needing a male to be my second mate, besides there's noting wrong with it being female." He was slowly growing more annoyed by the one kid and his tail twitched slightly.

"Yeah but girls are all flismy and stuff arent they?"

"No they be stronger than Freddy Fazbear himself, smarter to." At that he sent a rather snarky grin the bear on stage before turning back to the kid. "Besides she be the one that fixed me just a few hours ago and gave me a ton of cool stuff, would ye ever call a girl that can pick me up flimsy?" He smirked.

"Fine, I guess not.." The kid seemed dissapointed in not being able to annoy the pirate all that easily and left to find his/her mom.

I smiled softly at seeing all the attention of the kids on Foxy and glanced up at the clock. "Almost time" I murmured.

His ear twitched hearing me but just barely. "Alright mateys t-time to run off to ye parents, dont worry I'll be here for ye tomorrow." He grinned and got up before walking off back to the Cove.

Once I saw him heading towards one of the halls I squeaked softly and got up from my chair before jogging over to him. "I can guess that I gave you a confidence boost today?" I playfully nudged him.

He paused for a second before gasping softly and whirling around to look at me. "D-d-did I hurt anybody, did I do well, I didnt glitch at all did I?"

I was a bit taken back by the outburst of questions but shook my head and answered them. "Besides some stuttering and the look on some kids face when you talked about me being second mate then no, but neither of those are really problems in my books."

"S-so nobody's hurt at all?"

"Of course not, it's not like your in roaming mode or something. Besides that mode glitches at night not in the evening. Why?"

He sagged in relief before pulling me into a rather unexpected hug. "Just let me repay ye fer fixin' me like ye did lass, I thought that would still glitch." He quieted the last part immensly to where it was like a whisper and nuzzled against me yet again.

I hugged him back after a few seconds of the previously one-sided hug and chuckled softly. "You dont have to Foxy, besides now that I have the job of repairing you and the others it was the least I could do."

"Tis not a job if it's fun." He grumbled and let go.

"True, but then I guess I like getting paid for my craftsmanship hobbies then and it was still the least I could do." I chuckled softly before hearing the small tune the animatronics played when it was closing time and led Foxy the rest of the way to Pirate's Cove.

"Hey, mind if I stay the night here, I feel a bit safer in your Cove and personally I feel too tired and lazy to go back home." I looked at Foxy for an answer.

"F-fine just becareful in case I go into roaming mode tonight." He huffed slightly but not out of aggitation but rather out of uncertainty.

"Dont worry, that mode wont be coming on until later tonight, probaly around 4 or 5 am. I may have tweeked that a bit so it doesnt last too long like the others. Besides I doubt you could move when their's a person curled up on you." I hopped onto the stage and waited for Foxy to come up.

He perked up at that and chuckled at that. "I guess ye made me into a bit of a pillow then didn't ye."


	8. Chapter 8

(( Since I have so much free time on my hands despite me being in High School now I think I might try to write more, it might take a bit longer to get chapters out but I think it's worth it for longer and better written chapters. ^^))  
_

(9:13 pm - Closing Hours- )

I watched a few of the janitors that worked here pass by the door way a few times before calling out to one. "Hey, can you come over here for a second?"

The man nodded albiet a bit hesitantly but came into the room anyways. "Something wrong miss?"

"No just have a few questions."

"Ask away ma'm." He motioned for me to continue.

"Well first off, why do all of you just pass by here, you guys do know Foxy wont hurt you since I fixed him right?"

The man winced visibly and glanced at Foxy. "W-we've just been kind of afriad of coming in here ever since the "87" incedent, dont need any more dead workers you know..."

Foxy whimpered and flinched at the mention. "Twas an a-a-accident ye know..." He mutters and looks down.

I patted Foxy comfortingly but continued looking at the worker. "No, I dont know, and I personally dont care too much about the past unless it's something like ancient cultural facts and figures. Besides he's fixed now and the boss knows he is so I dont think he'd like having this room looking as grungy as it is with Foxy on the way of going back to work. I hope to see to it that this room is cleaned either tonight or tomorrow if you will please."

The man was stunned slightly by the fact Foxy actually responded to him at all let alone respond to his words rather sadly. "O-okay I'll ask around.." He quickly fled the room in a rather both flustered and disheartened way.

I felt Foxy shudder under my hand and heard him whimper again. I sighed softly and wrapped my arms around him, with me slightly curling up in his lap. "I know I said I dont like the past much but I kind of lied to the guy. You dont have to tell me what happened if you dont want to just yet but you can whenever you want."

"It's just a.. Just a memory lass, no need to worry yourself now.

"Well if I can help it I will and I dont want it being a problem for you or me in the future so I can worry about it if I want." I had rather obvious concern in my tone but it also held a somewhat motherly tone as well.

Foxy seemed to notice this and shifted a bit before I decided to sit down.

He sat down with me and layed his head in my lap, frowning a bit but still getting comfortable.

"F-f-fine but ye wont like it." He murmured once he was finally comfortable. 


	9. Chapter 9

(Still no internet.. it's 2-24-15... Why am I typing like this? XD )  
Chapter 9.

_  
12:00am (Foxy had to mentally prepare himself after a few hours of idle chatting.)  
_

"Trust me when I say... I'm fucking crazy, I would probaby be both scared but insanely giddy and bloodthirsty if someone felt like shooting a can or something like a bottle off my head so whatever you have to say, shoot for it." I chuckled softly hoping to lighten up the mood for Foxy.

"I think you need to see someone about that." He looked at me with a both confused but amused face.

I pouted and stuck out my tounge childishly.

"B-but on with my tale." He paused and glanced at me. "W-when I was created I had some.. Problems... The others didnt notice and neither did my creator until a few days before the incident. My AI started corrupting and changing me and my voice when a bit gruff, then the stuttering started, and soon enough it upgraded itself quiet a bit until the disorders started coming in like anxiety and such... I was always shy though.. But that's besides the point. The corruption got so bad one day and I was in the middle of a show when a little kid walked onto the stage when he wasnt supposed to, the mixture between my programming of security measures and the corruption messed me up.. Badly." He sighed and his ears swiveled around to lay flat against his head. "I glitched out and my voice box near permanently broke when I screeched before the glitch made me bite part of the kids head off... He didnt make it, my creator was fired, the others cant roam in day time now, and everything is all my fault.. I didnt mean to do it..." He whimpered loudly and offlined his optics before pressing himself against me and shuddering.

I was stunned momentarily before feeling him move and hugged him closely. "Well once I get you fixed everything can get better, I mean look at how much you've improved so far Foxy. I know by the time I'm done with you everything will be so much better than it was back then. I wont let it happen to you again Foxy, I promise. I may not have created you but I can damn well finish his work." I curled around Foxy slightly and hugged him a bit tighter, gently pressing him against myself. "Your gonna be alright."

I chuckled softly. "Your definetly an overgrown puppy in my books, now you wanna sleep all of this off?"

"You can sleep if ye w-want lass... And th-thank ye fer listening." He murmured, onlining his optics and suddenly gaining a slight smirk before he licked me across the face. Even if it was a false tounge it still felt weird. "And your my minature owner." He teased.

"Your adorkable." I smiled softly.

"That's not a word." He huffed.

"Is in my books." I chuckled softly before lifting him off my lap slightly and curling up slightly under and besides him. Slowly drifting off, looking around under the curtain a bit and seeing a very dim glow, thinking it was just me being tired or the glow from Foxy's eyes I ignored it and fell asleep.

Chica's POV:

She was wandering through the halls, slightly currious about what was happening to Foxy recently and decided to take a visit to his cove. She heard muffled words at first before coming into the room and listening into the conversation between Foxy and what to her was a random human girl. She stayed absolutely silent and once Foxy's story had started she felt her heart had all but broken.

If she could cry she would have, she had been angry at him for so many years not knowing why he did it and being told by Fazbear that he had done it on purpose to get rid of the restarunts good-ish name. Just now only finding out it had all been a virus and a bad glitch. Mixed with a high enough AI she knew it was dangerous mix in itself but hearing that that was what had happedned to Foxy she felt both relieved but extremely depressed.

Without her really realizing it she spoke. "F-Foxy, I'm so sorry.." Her internal clock had always been a few minutes off and the lights in her eyes turned black until white pinpricks of light were in the middle. She went into roaming mode and left the room, headed towards the kitcen.

Back to Foxy:

He heard Chica and was half tempted to confront her but instead just sat there, his ears pressed against his head tightly.

"Dammit, w-why does she have to make it s-so difficult." He huffed and looked at me still sleeping despite the noises of metal feet walking around, the slight hum of music, and a certain chicken flailing around in the kitchen like an idiot.

(Sorry for the small chapter but I couldnt really find much to do in this instance. :/ ) 


	10. Chapter 10

(Time Skip to a few hours ahead.)

He shifted a bit on top of me until nudging me gently. "Hey, wake up lass."

I murmured something before shifting around a bit and only succeding in pressing myself closer to him, a content look passing over my features at the warmth.

"I swear..." He muttered and trailed off before picking me up slightly by the back off my shirt and plopping me onto the floor.

I woke up at the impact and squeaked softly out of fear and surprise, looking over at Foxy and nearly wanted to make a run for it before remembering he wouldnt hurt me...Hopefully. "What?" I grumpily said, a bit mad at the fact I was woken up, and how rudely it had been done.

He was taken aback by the tone before shaking his head. "I'll be in roaming mode soon lass, g-get in the boat if ye want to continue sleeping peacefully."

I paused and rolled over onto my stomach. "Mmm carry me." I grinned lazily.

He huffed. "I dont have time for this." He muttered and chuckled softly before picking me up once again by the back of my shirt and carried me over and into the boat built into the wall.

I watched him leave and heard a small click before watching his eyes change from there usual yellow lights into white pinpricks. I ducked under the boards meant for seats and curled back up comfortably, a soft creaking noise coming from said boat.

Foxy's POV for a while:

Once he entered roaming mode his mind nearly went blank and when he heard the creak he looked over and a soft mechanical growl left him before he was distracted by the sound of a large metal door slamming shut. He peeked through the curtains and looked at the camera, waiting for the light to turn red.

It was green for a while, meaning he was being watched. Once it finally turned red he stepped off the stage and listened closely for a few minutes, waiting for the sound of the doors opening. He watched Bonnie pass by in the hall before hearing the doors open. He sprinted.

Sprinting down the hall and towards the room, he pratically jumped in the doorway and let out a mechanical shriek.

He leapt at the man in the chair and attemped to bite him only for a pained whimper to meet his ears. He tilted his head and his mind finally came to work before he realized that he was biting someone and that he couldnt bite through the guys head due to his dulled down teeth, but he did manage to draw some blood.

He heard a small growl and a muttered curse from what was most likely Freddy before he sighed and twisted the guys head in his jaws, a scream coming from the man very breifly before Foxy broke his neck. He dragged the man to the storage closet, a small trail of blood following before throwing him in and going back to the cove.

He wasnt even halfway there before the 6:00 am bell rang, he sprinted back into his room, still on the slight buzz of roaming mode and jumped through the curtian and tackling me to the ground, his messed up programing causing him to nearly bite me before roaming mode turned off and his eyes turned to normal. A small bit of pain forming around his throat.

Back to the fucked up POV's I was using before:

Once I heard the all too loud bell go off for 6:00 am I got out of the boat and stretched, I blinked a few times before noticing Foxy wasnt back in the cove yet, I was about to step out to see if Foxy was around only to be tackled to the ground harshly by what to me seemed like a red blur.

By my own set of 'insticts' I pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it open quickly before pressing it agaisnt none other than Foxy's throat. I looked up only to see his jaws open and looming over my head and a white glow turn yellow. I realized I had accidently cut a few wires and shifted under him uncomfortably before chuckling softly and putting my knife away.

He was frozen in both fear and shock, having nearly bitten someone he held close and being hurt by said person.

I could pratically feel the war most likely raging in his mind before slipping out from under him and gently using my hands to push his mouth closed. "Sorry I hurt you, just instictual to me." I patted his head before tilting my own slightly. He was still frozen.

I smirked and dug in my pockets for a few seconds before taking out a tube of lipstick. I uncapped it and slowly brought it up to Foxy's mouth.

He looked at me for a few seconds before realizing what I was about to do and yelped before turning away quickly. "Garrr I-I d-d-d-dont be needing any of that junk on me." He growled a bit playfully before wincing.

"Well I needed to snap you out of it somehow. So shut up and let me see your neck."

"What about my neck?" He tilted his head and felt under it before a mechanical gasp left him and he winced pulling his hand away sharply. "Geeze ye think you could have not cut me lass?"

"Well sorry but when something's coming at you at a speed you can hardly see, and in the dark you kind of expect the worse. Besides doing that to people has saved my skin multiple times." I noticed he hadnt gotten out of his current position yet and slid back under him to look at his neck. I looked around the room before noticing a small roll of electrical tape a few feet away. "Huh? That's convenient." I questioned reality for a moment before shrugging it off and shimming back out from under Foxy and picking up the tap before once again sliding under him.

"Ye look like a worm lass, what ye be doing under there?"

"Shh, I'm working." I hissed softly and got a peice of the tape off the roll before rolling it around the cut wire and very gently squezzing it so it stayed.

He hissed softly in pain before huffing softly once it was done.

"Adorkable little pup." I teased before hugging him, more out of comforting him than anything else.

"Not a word..." He muttered grumpily before gently laying himself on top of me. "D-do ye forgive me lass?"

"Of course, besides fixing that will take time and I have plenty of it. Also it was a fun morning rush or adrenalline." I grinned slightly and chuckled softly, I hugged him and let out a playfull purr, nuzzling him slightly.

I heard a soft gasp from one of the doorways and looked over to woman standing in the doorway with cleaning supplies in hand.

"Th-this looks kind of bad doesnt it?" He looked down and then at the woman before getting up.

I blushed softly just now noticing the position we were in and got up too. I coughed uncomfortable which only proved to strengthen my blush and shifted a bit on my feet."H-hello..."

There was a pregnant pause before she spoke. "I-I'm here to clean the room miss?.."

"Angee just Angee is fine. Thank you for coming in." I chuckled softly. "You want me and Foxy to leave while you do your thing or no?"

"N-no no it's okay, I doubt a human and a robot could be up to anything in here anyways with this being a kids place... Not! that I was suspecting anyhing like that anyways it's just I uh.. I'll just get to cleaning now..." She blushed heavily and looked down, walking into the room.

"What's your name?" I tilted my head chuckling softly and sitting back down on the stage.

"O-oh, it's Joan. (Joe-an.) Nice to meet you Angee."

"Nice to meet you to, but for the first order of business. Do you have anything like a toothbrush or something on you, I dont know what Foxy did last night but just incase I want to clean his teeth."

Joan winced but nodded and gave me a toothbrush with a small cap full of bleach.

I dipped it in the liquid. "Thank you Joan." I nodded and forced his mouth poen with out his consent and poked my head in, looking around and chuckling softly until I saw the bits of blood on his teeth, I felt a small bit of pressure when he huffed and playfully but gently tried to close his mouth only to fail and have a couple teeth tap the top of my head. "Cant bite if your mouth's too full Foxy, you should know that." I got the brush and started scrubbing the now dried blood off of his teeth. Finishing after just a few seconds.

I moved away quicly when I saw he was about to lick me and looked over at Joan only to see her starting at a large-ish spot of dried blood on the floor, left from last night.

"Thank ye lass but ask before you do that." He grumbled and looked at Joan before wincing.

"GOD- GOTT VERDMITT! (German for God Dammit.)" I heard a random worker yell down the hall.

Foxy winced again and chuckled uncomfortably. "O-o-oops." He murmured.

I huffed. "No wonder you didnt get here in time you big lug." I playfully wacked him, not too phased by the inevetable death of another night guard since I knew if I was to work here I'd have to get used to blood and the quick mood change that would happen whenever the reseruant would open up.

Joan looked up in surprise before glancing around, now a bit nervous before shaking her head and continuing to clean.

"Hey Foxy, walk with me? We gotta work and talk."

(Bad thing about the purring is that I actually do that in real life and it sounds prety realistic according to my friends. XD ) 


	11. Chapter 11

((Hello guys, long time no see. Sorry for not updating too often but I am swamped with just so much stuff. also as a reminder this story is based off of the first game and starts in Medias Res. (If you don't know that term look it up. I got 1 too many comments about it starting off the way it did but just know it was intended and some chapters may be written like that again. ))

Once outside of the Pirate's Cove and outside I walked with him around the building and into a secluded spot. Whirling around and immedeatly walking up to him with a harsh gaze. stepping closer as I watched him back up, a small whimper coming from him when he hit the wall, making me realize quickly how this looked but brushed it off. Huffing at him angirly before hugging him. Nuzzling into his chest and lightly flicking his side when I felt him trying to hug back, making him stop. I pulled away and glanced down at the damaged wire briefly before looking up at him. "You wanna know what's bothering me?"

Foxy nodded, albiet hesitantly, before speaking. "A-Aye..." He trailed off nervously.

"You hardly ever open up. I mean besides the fact I've looked at and replaced a good amount of your insides all we really do is have little chats and everytime I say something even slightly negative or dealing with the past you look like I'm about to hit you or something... I just wanna know what's hurting you like that." I huffed lightly, looking away and letting my hair fall around my face as my eyes teared up, remembering a bit of my old past as well as dewelling on the stress of the situation itself.

He sat stunned for a minute, just wondering both how closely observant the person in front of him really was and why she hid... Just like he does when he's too stressed, he realized but soon his thoughts came to another conclusion, ears gryrating a bit before swiveling to press against his head as his tail curled in betwwen slightly, his own head casting itself downwards.

"Y-You... Just promise me you'll tell me at some point Foxy. Please?" I shuddered lightly, sighing lightly, not having to look to know he was in the same position and state I was in.

"Aye lass..." He murmured, very hesitently shifting forwards and moving his hook towards her, pausing and about to shift back into place before shaking his head and moving it through her hair and resting the blunt part of it against her cheek. Watching her tense.

I tensed up feeling the hook against my cheek, my thoughts flashing back to when I first met him and silently biting my cheek 'Too trusting and too soon, I won't take back what's been developed though.' I thought to myself, sighing out loud and pressing my cheek against his hook. A small sad smile on my lips as I pulled away, moving around his out stretched arm to hug him again.

He shifted a bit before picking her up slightly and sitting down on the ground, hugging back afterwards and letting only the whirring of the machinery inside him be the only noise next to her slightly shaky breathing. Metal plates shifting into a small smile.

I let myself be caught up in the warmth of his body and the comfort that came with the gesture and new position. Once again finding myself nuzzling into the warm fur on his chest and letting out a small shaky breath. I very slowly relaxed against him. A good several minutes passes before feeling him nuzzle the top of my head.

"I think it might be time to get up lass. We can't have ye falling asleep on me chest, after all it tis almost opening time."

"What do you mean almost... Fuck!" I practically felt a shock go up my spine at the prospect of possibly being found like this by other people or rather being late in any means. I knew I could go as I please but defininetly not with a, work in progress, animatronic. "Come on Foxy, I wanna get you back in here. I don't want us in trouble." I shot up and waved for him to follow as I darted around the said of the building.

I heard fast rythmic metal thudding on dirt as I watched him sprint into the building, watching him skid to a halt and literally scurry into the building on all fours instead of in his bipedal form. Pausing a full two seconds at the sight before running in after him and seeing his tail dissapear around a corner. darting with him and finding myself laughing like a loon at hearing a startled scream come from the woman cleaning Foxy's- I mean Pirate's Cove. I ran in after him further starling the woman and watched him hop up on the stage, hoping up into it with him and in the moment tackling him playfully.

He squeaked at the sudden action and weight of the other on him and held himself up with his best friend hanging onto him, breaking into laughter as well with her and held on fast in a giddy, energetic hug. Spinning on stage as his tail wagged behind him happily. Plates shifting into a large grin. Stopping to speak. "Hey Angee, guess what."

"Hm?" I chuckled softly, looking up at him and tilting my head in question.

"This." He said simply before starting to playfully lick across her face. Lowering her and lapping at her more like a dog rather than a fox but he could blame his creator for that.

I squealed and squirmed under him, playfully batting at his tongue and laughing loudly. "N- N- Nahh, n-noooo. Stop it." I grinned only laughing more. "Your more a dog than a fox at this rate Foxy!" I kicked and squirmed under him, feeling much like a kid but not caring, loving the playful moment that was spurred on by the much more depressing on earlier. I tapped his cheek to let him know that enough was enough. feeling him relent I gasped for breath in between laughs. "You fuckin' dorky pirate." I playfully slapped his arm but pulled him into a hug. "I needed that." I sighed happily, nuzzling his cheek. 


End file.
